


What We Do In The Shadows

by mordorisleft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Sex, Domestic af, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, adults as thirsty as teenagers in their parents basement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently, life has been busy for both Lafayette and Hercules between Georges and work. Unfortunately for the enamoured couple, this has led to some serious, for lack of a better term, cock blockage. Both of them are completely fet up with the fates apparent plan to keep them unsatisfied forever, and are not ones to waste an opportunity.</p>
<p>
Or that one time Lafayette and Hercules banged on the couch like teenagers in their parents basement on their own couch despite being grown ass adults with careers and a son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Do In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajorMinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMinor/gifts).



> happy birthday kay!!!!!! this is late but by like half an hour so idgaf!!!!! also it is unfortunate that this train wreck is now tied to your name but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i do it out of love.

The couch jostled when Lafayette flopped down loudly, letting out a long sigh. They were finally off their feet after a long hectic day and it felt amazing. Hercules looked up from his sketchbook and smiled softly. He put his things on the table before leaning back and opening an arm in invitation.

“Come’ere babe.” 

Lafayette smiled and gladly leaned back against their husband’s side. Hercules lightly traced their stomach under their shirt with one hand while he grabbed a glass of wine off the table and handed it to them with the other. They accepted the glace gratefully, taking a long sip. 

“You need to relax.” 

Lafayette let out a long breath. “I am trying. It is hard when you have a classroom full of children.” 

Hercules chuckled lowly. A whine of protest slipped out of Lafayette when Hercules plucked their glass from their hand again. Lafayette sat up so they could give their lover a glare which could probably melt ice and swiped at the glass, only to curse when Hercules brought it further out of reach. 

“I thought you were on my side,” Lafayette complained. 

Hercules smiled amused at their antics before pressing a kiss to the side of their head. “I am. Now turn around.” 

“Excuse me? That’s not very romantic cher…” 

At their raised brow Hercules scoffed and shifted around on the couch so he was facing towards them, one leg bent to rest on the couch, the other hanging off. When Lafayette still stared at him Hercules patted the couch in front of him. 

Only when Lafayette finally settled cross legged in front of their husband did Hercules finally return their goblet of wine, which they took a thankful sip from. The moan they let out however was from Hercules hands that came down to begin kneading the muscles along their neck. 

He hands felt heavenly and Lafayette tilted their head accordingly to how his hands slid along their neck and shoulders. They sighed deeply, and took another sip of their wine, allowing their muscles to relax further under the intoxicating mixture of the alcohol and Hercules. They sunk further into their husband’s hands, and he wrapped an arm around them, pulled them instinctively closer as they did so. His hand began to stroke up and down their arm softly as Hercules turned the television on. 

Honestly, Lafayette hadn’t felt this blissed out in a long time. It felt like ages ago since Hercules managed to get his hands on them for longer than five seconds. With how busy their lives had become recently, it was truly a miracle that they had any sex life at all. 

There were a couple of times that were close; Frances’ birthday party a couple of weeks ago where John walked in on them making out on the edge of his bed, last week in Lafayette’s classroom when they had managed to get their hand actually down the back of Hercules’ pants before a knock on the door stopped them from eating out their husband on their desk like the professional they were, yesterday when Hercules had just managed to get his mouth around their cock but Georges called for them effectively killing the mood in an instant. 

It was right at the beginning of the dessert round when suddenly the power surged. Alton was cut off and the apartment was suddenly bathed in almost total darkness, the only light now filtering in through the windows. There was a beat of silence, well, as silent as it could get in the city that never sleeps, before Hercules spoke. 

“Damn. Well that’s one way to get cock blocked.” 

Lafayette laughed softly and sat up. “Hush mon coeur.” 

“I’m gunna look for candles,” as Hercules stood he kissed the side of Lafayette’s head before walking away. 

“Mmm?” Lafayette responded absently, already reaching for their phone on the table. They couldn’t help but instantly feel worried about their son. He had never been a fan of the dark. 

Hercules stopped and sighed. He repeated his question. “Laf? The candles?” 

Lafayette looked up at him briefly, before focusing on their phone again. “In the cabinet; I’m calling John to check on Georges.” 

They had already dialed the number and pressed the phone to their ear before they had even finished their sentence. They didn’t have to wait long before John picked up. 

“Hey Laf,” John’s voice came through the line and Lafayette felt tension leave their body already. 

“John,” Lafayette greeted. “Our power has gone out has yours-” 

“Yeah. I think a lot of the city’s has,” John cut them off. 

Lafayette frowned. “That’s what I was afraid of.” 

Hercules continued his search for the candles, letting out a whoop of victory when he finally located them. Lafayette rolled their eyes fondly at their husband before turning their attention back to John. 

“I just wanted to check on Georges. It sounds like it is getting bad out and he gets a bit nervous in the dark.” As Lafayette spoke, Hercules wandered back into the living room and began setting candles down on the coffee table. He tuned into what Lafayette was saying, watching them. 

“Yeah, of course Laf. Lemme just go get him. And he can stay here tonight; it’s too dangerous for any of us to be out right now. We’ll keep him safe, don’t worry.” 

Lafayette smiled at that. “Thank you, John.” 

“Seriously, no problem Laf. Here he is.” 

“Papa!” 

“Georges, mon doux garcon.” 

Hercules smiled softly as he watched Lafayette physically relax while talking to their son. Though he couldn’t understand the conversation, being completely in French and much too fast for his novice ears to pick up, he could tell Lafayette was being the stereotypical mother hen. And Hercules had to laugh at that; oh how the tables had finally turned for once. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Lafayette laid a hand on his bicep. 

“I am going to give the phone to your father now. D’accord, je t’aime aussi. Bon nuit.” 

Hercules took the phone offered to him and smiled as soon as he heard Georges excited voice on the other end. 

“Daddy!” 

“Hey there buddy. Listen, your papa is really worried about you. They won’t admit it but I can tell.” Hercules smiled over at Lafayette as they mock glared. “So be brave for them and we’ll see you tomorrow, alright?” 

“Okay Daddy. Je t’aime,” Georges responded and Hercules’ smile broke into a huge grin. He’d never get tired of that. 

“Love you too Georges. Goodnight.” 

“Salut.” 

Hercules hung up and instead of giving Lafayette their phone back he put it on the table and pulled them in for a hug. Lafayette gratefully accepted it, resting their forehead on his shoulder. Hercules stroked their back and pressed a kiss into their cheek. 

“Don’t worry; Alex and John have plenty of kids, he’ll be fine.” 

“Oui,” Lafayette grumbled, “but their children are not _my_ children.” 

“You’re a good parent Laf.” 

Lafayette looked up and softly kissed Hercules. “So are you.” 

“Ugh now look at us, we’ve gotten sappy. And I can’t see you. We can’t have that, so help me put out these candles,” Hercules stepped away. He grabbed a bunch of candles off the table and a lighter, and moved to start spreading them out. 

Lafayette watched Hercules in the dark for a moment, smiling softly at the thought that this was the man that was their husband before they moved into action. They had barely gotten a few candles out before pain abruptly shot through their side as they pumped into, well, something. Lafayette let out a loud curse and grabbed where their hip throbbed. 

“Are you okay?” Hercules called out. 

Lafayette cursed again before groaning, “Oui, oui.” 

Hercules startled them when there was suddenly a hand on their other side. Their hand flew up to their chest and Hercules chuckled lowly. Lafayette shoved at Hercules’ shoulder but he ignored it, and rubbed their side. 

“What happened?” 

“The table attacked me.” 

Lafayette could barely make it out as their eyes finally began to adjust, but they didn’t have to see perfectly to know Hercules was raising a brow at them. 

“Did it now?” His voice was filled with amusement. 

“Yes.” 

“Mmm,” Hercules stepped closer and when he spoke next, his lips grazed their neck. “I guess I could kiss it better.” 

Lafayette’s breath caught in their throat, and they turned their head to catch Hercules’ lips with theirs, but he pulled away before they could do much, only giving them a taste. 

“Please,” they breathed. 

They kissed for a moment, and it wasn’t until Lafayette was truly beginning to lean into it that Hercules pulled away. 

“Candles Laf,” Hercules kissed them one last time before moving away again. 

Lafayette grumbled and stuck their tongue out at Hercules as they continued to set up candles again. 

The couple continued to work in relative silence, both just hoping to get everything set up as quickly as possible in order to relax again. Lafayette sighed in relief when they were just about out of candles - when did they get so many fucking candles. They moved to place a few on the coffee table when Hercules spoke suddenly from somewhere behind them. 

“You know…” 

“Mmm, what do I know, cher?” Lafayette prompted absently. 

“We couldn’t find a more romantic setting…” 

Lafayette paused, a smirk making its way to their lips as they continued lighting their candles. “Oh really.” 

“Yeah. I mean, candle lit setting… rain pouring down,” as Hercules spoke, Lafayette watched the flames flicker to life in front of them. Though, they knew the heat washing over them wasn’t from the candles. “Storm a brewin… it’s practically screaming for us to do something about it.” 

And then Hercules was right behind them. Being the ever forward man Hercules always had been, he placed his hands firmly on their hips, and pulled their ass back into him as his lips descended hotly on their neck. 

Lafayette leaned back into their husband’s strong body, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapping further around their waist as if to hold them more permanently in place. 

“Yeah,” Lafayette sighed in agreement, eyes fluttering as Hercules’ trailed further up their neck, settling just below their ear. 

“We should do somethin’ about it,” Hercules’ voice was gravelly, so low it sent tremors through Lafayette’s body. 

They turned their head, and in the close proximity could make out enough, the way Hercules’ eyes kept glancing down to their lips, the way he bit his own. Lafayette’s skin was on fire, crackling with anticipation. It had been so long, so long since they’d had a night to themselves. Too long. 

Lafayette’s breath caught, and Hercules’ heavy gaze snapped back down to their lips. So they licked them. “Well what do you want to do about it?” 

Hercules’ eyes flickered back up to Lafayette’s and he moved in closer, nosing along their jaw. He caught their lips in a short kiss, and when he pulled back Lafayette whimpered and tried to follow. Hercules chuckled, one of his hands sliding down Lafayette’s thigh. 

“Wanna repopulate?” 

The scoff that was about to make its way from Lafayette’s mouth was quickly morphed into a groan when Hercules roughly palmed them through their pants. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Lafayette barely managed to get the whole sentence out before they were turning in Hercules’ arms and pulling him down for a feverish kiss. 

Hands slid down Lafayette’s back and a needy moan slipped out of them when Hercules squeezed their ass. Their kiss turned from desperate lips moving in sync to mouths pressed together as moans were shared. 

“Ngh, fuck,” Hercules rasped. 

Lafayette whined in agreement and moved them forward until the couple reached the couch. Hercules’ easily pulled them down with him, happy to recline back with an enthusiastic Lafayette sprawled out on top of him. They moved up his body, quickly reattaching their lips - someone sighed - Hercules curled an arm around Lafayette’s trim waist and tugged them even closer. His legs spread oh so slightly, allowing Lafayette’s to tangle between his own. 

When Lafayette whimpered against his lips, Hercules smirked and pressed his thigh further into their groin. Lafayette broke away with a low moan, but Hercules pulled them back almost immediately, enjoying the way their fingers tightened against his neck and they began to slowly rut against him. 

It had been so long since they had time like this, since they had time to themselves to thoroughly enjoy each other and Hercules had a thought to thank John for that. Between work and being too tired most nights after Georges was put to sleep to do much other than fall asleep on each other, Hercules hadn’t realized how much he had missed Lafayette. Specifically taking them apart. 

As Lafayette rolled their hips up, they slid their hands down to roughly grab Hercules’ ass, dragging him down to meet them. Hercules let out a low groan at the delicious movement, one which Lafayette was all too happy to swallow. When Lafayette squeezed his ass, Hercules broke away from their kiss with another strangled noise. He looked down between them for a moment to watch their hips desperately moving together and cursed. 

“Fuck, babe, listen. As good as this feels, I’d rather not come in my pants like a teenager while we have the house to ourselves,” Hercules panted out. 

At a particularly rough thrust as he finished speaking, Lafayette arched up beneath him, fingers digging into his shoulders a little harder. They gasped, falling back down to the couch and blinked up at him. 

“Merde. Hurry up and rail me then,” Lafayette spoke with urgency, slowly rutting against Hercules’ thigh. 

“Shit, Fuck. Okay,” Hercules breathed again. Before he could say much more, Lafayette’s mouth was on his again. Hercules allowed himself to sink into the kiss, but when another intense surge of pleasure pulsed through him, he forced himself to pull away. He did so with a groan, as Lafayette tugged at his lip with their teeth, not letting him go easily. 

“Okay okay, i’ll be right back.” 

“Dépêche,” Lafayette hissed. 

Hercules eventually managed to extract himself completely from Lafayette, after having been distracted once or twice by their eagerness (and his own). He made his way through the darkness, which was already hard enough without the added bonus of stumbling around in the near pitch black with a raging hard-on, and almost got to the bedroom without much incident. 

After Hercules disappeared into the bedroom, Lafayette immediately began to strip themselves of their clothing. They sat up, quickly removing their shirt and tossed it somewhere, anywhere, to the floor. They were thankful for a moment that they were in sweats and didn’t have to wiggle out of too tight jeans, and soon enough found themself lying back on the couch, stark naked, and Hercules-less. 

It was too tempting to ignore, and honestly Lafayette wasn’t all that concerned with restraining themself, so they slid their hand down their chest, and wasted no time in curling it around their leaking cock. A low groan clawed its way out of Lafayette’s throat as they thrust up into their hand, head falling back at the euphoric feeling that washed over them. It felt absolutely divine, despite it being their own hand, but at this point they’d take anything. They began thrusting up at a faster rate, but stuttered when they heard a gasp. Their eyes fluttered open and they looked over to see Hercules had returned. 

Even in the dim candle light Hercules could see the sheen of sweat starting to coat Lafayette’s chest as they, now languidly, fucked their hand. Lafayette let out a low moan when they saw Hercules, finally spurring him into action. It must have been a record, how fast Hercules managed to rid himself of his clothes, but it still seemed like ages until he was lying back over Lafayette and dragging their mouth up to his for an absolutely filthy kiss. 

Hercules trailed his hands down Lafayette’s body, groping them thoroughly. Lafayette arched up into the touch, and mewled when Hercules’ swiped a thumb over their nipple. 

Between Hercules’ lips and thorough abuse of Lafayette’s nipple, they were too distracted to hear the opening of the lube and jolted when they felt a slick finger suddenly grazing their entrance. Lafayette shivered and pulled Hercules an inch closer in encouragement, groaning openly between their lips when he slid a digit in. 

Lafayette shifted their hips as Hercules a second finger joined the first, finally breaking their kiss to catch their breath. Hercules watched their face as well as he could in the dark lighting as he scissored his fingers. An abrupt moan spilled from Lafayette’s lips when Hercules finally grazed their prostate and they fucked themselves back on his fingers as much as they could in their position, desperate for that addicting spike of pleasure once more. 

“Good?” Hercules breathed. 

“Ah,” Lafayette’s back arched again when Hercules rubbed their prostate once more. Their grip on Hercules’ shoulder tightened and they bit their lip. 

Lafayette groaned lowly when a third finger brushed against the other two. Hercules shushed them as he stretched them further, biting his own lip at the delicious sounds emitting from his husband. 

“Ngh, okay, Hercules,” Lafayette tapped Hercules’ shoulder rapidly. Another gasp dropped from their lips and they threw their head back, shifting on the couch, fingers pressing into his skin again. 

Hercules grinned into their neck, before pulling back to look at them though the darkness. The temptation was too real to be able to resist stroking them again, so they’d come completely apart under him. Writhing on his fingers, head thrown back, hair a mess, lips swollen. 

He shuddered, and finally removed his fingers, reaching for the lube to prepare himself once more. It didn’t take him long, Hercules too feeling the affects of lust burning through him. He stroked himself ready and groaned at the friction he’d been so desperately craving. And when he turned to lean back over Lafayette, they were looking up at him intensely. They licked their lips as he caught their eye. 

“Baise-moi, maitenant.” 

Hercules laughed. “Bossy, bossy.” 

They had been together long enough for Hercules to have picked up a bit of French here and there, and if you really tested him you’d probaly find that most of his vocabulary was most definitely _not_ safe for work. 

Despite his laugh, Hercules didn’t waste another moment and pushed into his lover. Lafayette’s breathing deepened and they gripped Hercules’ neck for support. Hercules stroked up their side as he slid steadily in, settling to cup their cheek. He pulled them in for a kiss just as he bottomed out, shivering at Lafayette’s small whimper between their lips when he settled. 

Hercules didn’t wait long. Usually, he loved to draw it out, wring every last taxing moment of Lafayette’s patience until they were a quivering mess, but the urgency was too much this time. It crackled between them like the lightening outside, and had them rutting against each other like teenagers in their parent’s basement. 

And apparently Lafayette was on the same page because he only got a few slow rolls of his hips in before Lafayette was shifting and groaning, urging him to move faster. Hercules pressed his mouth back to Lafayette’s, catching them in the middle of a gasp. 

Before either of them could really get into it, Hercules grunted and stilled. He shifted so that he could lean on his left arm, making sure to stay close as his lips continued to move in tandem with Lafayette’s. He slid his right back down their body and slung their thigh around his hip. The action allowed him to slide deeper on his next thrust, both parties making their approval known verbally. 

When almost a solid stream of whimpers were coming out of Lafayette, Hercules could tell they were close, just a mouth watering moments away from teetering on the edge. He pulled back, reluctantly breaking their kiss, and almost groaned when Lafayette tried to follow him. 

“I wanna hear you,” Hercules’ voice was low and gravelly, making the command so much more potent. 

Lafayette sucked in an audible breath before another strangled moan came out. 

“Come on baby,” Hercules grunted, thrusting hard, “lemme know you can feel me.” 

“Hercules,” Lafayette pleaded, though they weren’t sure what for. 

“What baby? Talk to me,” Hercules encouraged. Fire spread through his chest as his breath became more laboured. 

“Je ne peux pas,” Lafayette whined out. They shook their head, then gasped again after a particular thrust, arching up. 

“Yes you can, come on; tell me what you need.” 

Lafayette struggled for a moment, brow furrowed where sweat collected, mouth dropped open as they dragged air into their lungs. Eventually they groaned in frustration and gripped tighter at Hercules’ skin, as if trying to urge him on without the words they couldn’t find. “Plus; touche-moi. Laisse-moi jouir.” 

Hercules tutted and roughly pulled their hair. A gasp dropped from Lafayette’s open mouth as their head was tugged abruptly backward, exposing the long column of their throat. Hercules took the moment for himself and leaned down to suck a bruise into the base of their neck, biting his work before he pulled away. Lafayette groaned low, hips thrusting up desperately to meet Hercules’. 

“Naughty girl. English honey, or I won’t be able to give you what you want,” Hercules purred. 

Lafayette whimpered again and babbled, “Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas.” They bit their lower lip. 

“Sh, it’s okay darlin’; I gotchew.” 

Hercules pressed their lips back together and picked up the pace to drill into them. Lafayette cried out and Hercules shushed them in between kisses. He slid his right hand up their thigh and only had to jerk them twice before they were spilling all over both of their stomachs. 

He continued to kiss them as they cried out, muffling the beautiful sounds emitting from his lover. Hercules’ own moans of euphoria accompanied Lafayette’s as he joined them moments later. He pumped them both through their orgasms until they were riding that burning line between sated and oversensitive. 

At the spike, Hercules collapsed, half on Lafayette, two of them breathing in tandem in attempt to catch their breath. 

After a few moments of breathing filling the apartment, Hercules spoke. 

“Fuck, that was good.” 

Lafayette let out a loud laugh, arm coming to curl around Hercules’ back. Hercules turned his face to grin into their side. He placed a kiss before setting out to trail his lips up their chest, along their neck until their lips were finally connected. Lafayette hummed against his lips and they both broke apart when they couldn’t stop smiling. 

Hercules propped himself up on his elbows so he could look down at Lafayette. He watched them for a moment and Lafayette bit their lip at the intense scrutiny. 

Finally, Hercules said, “God I love you.” 

Warmth bloomed in Lafayette’s chest and flooded throughout their body down to the tips of their toes to the flush on their cheeks. 

“I love you too, my gorgeous bee guardian.” 

Hercules belted out a laugh, one so contagious Lafayette couldn’t help but join in. Soon the two of them were wheezing together on the couch. 

Eventually the couple managed to calm themselves down, and found themselves lying intertwined with each other on the small couch. Lafayette slid their foot up Hercules’ calf as his thumb rubbed circles into their hip. Just as Lafayette had begun to kiss any skin they could reach, Hercules spoke. 

“I’m worried about Georges,” Hercules bit his lower lip. 

“Mmm, like you said. He will be okay, if not he will call us,” Lafayette trailed their mouth along Hercules’ jaw, biting down on his ear lobe. 

Hercules was forcibly pulled from his thoughts and let out a low groan, his eyes slipping shut for a moment. “Ngh, you’re, you may be right.” 

“Meanwhile, we have the apartment to ourselves for the rest of the night and a set of handcuffs getting dusty in the closet.” 

Lafayette languidly rolled their hips up against Hercules’, sucking a mark into the top of his neck. 

“Shit you may have a point. Let’s go.” 

A shriek echoed throughout the dark apartment as Hercules scooped Lafayette up, and carried the giggling Frenchman towards their bedroom for a night (hopefully) void of distractions. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> listen,
> 
> beekeeper hercules was discussed and i slipped it in very subtly. it will return


End file.
